A Zaddie finale
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: The unofficial last episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. this connects the two shows, TSL and the suite life on deck. A final love story from the show! Will this be the end of their love story as we know it? the tearjerking final Chapter is here!
1. Is it the end for us?

**This is the last Suite Life story that I'll be doing this time around, since The Suite Life of Zack and Cody will finally close, to give way for The Suite Life on Deck, the "sequel" to the first show. So now here's the unofficial last episode.**

**I hope you enjoy this ending, an ending to the Zaddie Story.**

**Again, I don't own Suite Life. But this story is mine. (Except if Disney picks this story and makes it an episode, I dunno what will happen next.)**

Zack is alone in his room, and he is not so happy to leave the Tipton. Now Cody comes in and said, "Are you ready to go to the S.S. Tipton? We'll have fun in the ship, like when we first came here."

Zack, however, didn't respond. Later, He said, "And so?"

Cody said, "Come on, Zack. I know you'll not like the idea of leaving the place, but we have to grow more. We have to leave the past and move on, Zack."

Then, Zack cried. Cody said, "Zack… are you okay?"

Zack didn't even say a word. He still cried. Cody felt sorry for him. All he knew he's happy the London will still be with him, but for Zack… why can't he bring Maddie along? Why does he have to break a heart? Why…

Why can't he stay in the Tipton, and keep his sweetheart?

Cody said, "Well, if you won't speak, I'll just leave you alone. Sorry, Zack." With this said, he left. Zack still wept.

Zack still thought of Maddie, His only love. No one can change his heart regarding Maddie. He can't swap her for another girl. Not even a single one can make him change his mind. All he can think of was her, just her, _Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…_

Zack still wept of the departure. Can he still love her when his heart is broken regarding his departure to the S.S. Tipton? How can he let go without getting hurt because of it?

Zack then felt asleep, as he drifted to bed, crying.

As he slept, he still went back to remember the happy times with her. He wished it never ended, because if Maddie is in need, where can she find her comfort, support and tenderness now that he'll leave the Tipton? He then remembered the times he helped her, the times he was there for her, the times he used to be with her… but all of it, was coming to an end.

"I can't go on without her! Maddie… please don't leave me…"

He woke up at late night, and went down. There, he saw Maddie, closing the Candy Counter. He just looked at her, with tears in his eyes, and he can't stand to bear watching her do the job herself. Until a round box fell on his feet. As Maddie proceeded to pick it up, he picked it up only for her hand to touch his.

"Maddie…"

"Zack…"

He picked up the box, and he said, "I'm sorry, Maddie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" then he turned around, giving the box back to her. He started to cry, but maddie caught him off-guard. She said, "Zack… are you…"

He replied, "Yes, Maddie, I am. I just don't want to see you…"

"Sad? Alone? Lonely? What is it, Zack?"

"I can't tell."

He kept crying silently for her not to hear it, but he can still feel Maddie knowing what was in his feelings. Maddie said, "You can never hide the sadness you're having a hard time to handle. Better tell me what it is."

Zack, knowing he can't hide it no more, then faced her and said, "Ok you caught me Maddie. To be honest…"

She nodded.

"I'll miss you so much. You're a part of my life, and I can't let go of you. If only you can escape with me…" then, he cried and he wished that it won't end like this.

She wrapped her arms around Zack and said, "Zack, I want to be honest with you too. I will miss you, but you have to know, I loved you too Zack. I just didn't have the courage to tell you for you might get too happy. I just want you to be happy without finding out it was me who's making you…"

Zack aid, "So, you do love me too, Maddie. If I had known it more earlier…"

Maddie said, "And I wished I knew you loved me more… During my prom, my sweet 16th birthday, I wish I knew it. I'm sorry if…"

"You knew too late, I know. But yet, I still love you anyway you look at it. And, I won't leave you for another girl."

Maddie then cried and he kissed her on the lips and he continued, "I don't want to go! I'd sacrifice the moment just to be with you Maddie. Because I treasure you so much, from the first time we met, up to now, I still love you so much."

Maddie said in between sobs, "I treasure you so much too; maybe it's one way to know that we're meant for each other even though we can't be together despite our age difference. If only I can be with you forever…"

Zack said, "Now, I have to treasure it more. Come with me."

Zack and Maddie took an elevator going to the roof deck where the pool was. Maddie said, "Why are we in the pool?"

Zack said, "Can you take a wild guess?"

As he goes on the end of the pool, Maddie playfully pushed him in the pool and he fell. As he emerged he said, "Maddie! What was that for?"

Maddie giggled, and she took off her uniform to reveal a bikini underneath. Maddie said, "You think you're the only one who can swim?" and she dived in and came near. She continued, "So, shall we swim?" Zack said, "Last one to the end is a loser!"

So they swam, and Maddie said, "We should dance to our own music." Zack said, "Here, in the pool?"

Maddie said, "You can in the water. Come," and they danced like in the ballroom. Zack said, "You know, it now feels like goodbye."

Maddie said, "Yeah it is."

Then they kissed each other.

**What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter but before that leave reviews!**


	2. A song of sweet sadness

I hope everyone enjoyed my unofficial last episode to the show, right

**I hope everyone enjoyed my unofficial last episode to the show, right? Well, to continue, what happened the day after that? Well, look no more, let's move on…**

**Disclaimer: again, I don't own suite life.**

Zack woke up the next day to see Maddie holding him tight in the lobby. And to also see it, there were many people who looked at them in confusion. Zack got embarrassed and he woke her up. "Maddie, Wake up! What have we done?" shouted Zack.

Maddie got up to see everyone looking at them and she said, "Zack, oops…"

Mr. Moseby and Carey said, "Ok you two, what's the meaning of this?"

Zack said, "We did nothing, we just fell asleep here and he did not do anything wrong, we swear."

Carey, seeing that her son was right, said, "I believe you Zack. I know you won't have an idea of doing it, right Mr. Moseby?" then she elbowed Mr. Moseby and he said, "Well, I believe too, Miss Martin. Well," and he looked at the others and he said, "Ok, enough of this, the show's over, go back to where you guys are!" at this point, those who looked at Zack and Maddie went away.

Later, when it was just Maddie and Zack, Carey said, "Zack, can you please tell me what's wrong here?" Zack looked at Maddie and she nodded and he said, "Mom… I'll tell you- if we're the only ones here." Carey, seeing what Zack meant, said, "Oh well I won't let anyone know but it looks like you and Maddie do."

_Martin's suite_

It was just Carey and Zack, so she asked, "Zack, what's the matter with you?"

Zack said, "Me and Maddie now, more than ever, need each other. Mom, I don't want to go to the S.S. Tipton. Mom, I want you to know that me and Maddie love each other. I can't see myself crying on the day we leave all because of her…"

Carey hugged her son and she said, "I know you love her but sometimes we have to grow up. Like what happened to your dad and me, we had to separate but we managed to live with it. Just like now, you and Cody are leaving for the S.S. Tipton to study with London, and I know it hurts but we have to move on."

At that point, Zack cried and Carey hugged him and said, "I know Zack, love hurts."

Zack said, "Yeah."

_Later in the lobby_

Maddie saw Zack and said, "Looks like it's the end of the line for our relationship, Zack. If only we can stick to each other… up to the end of our lives."

Zack said, "Looks like I can't stop anymore. I'm off to the seven seas without you. If only you can come with me…" then he hugged her and he cried.

Maddie stroked his hair and said, "Yes I wish… if we can just reverse the clock and start it again." Then, she started to cry too. Cody and London saw it and Cody said, "What has Zack got into himself now?" London said, "Looks like Maddie found her true love… too late."

That night, a farewell ball was done in the ballroom and everyone was there. The twins' friends, Maddie and London's classmates, and even the twin's father, Kurt, was in the ball. Everyone was happy but Maddie and Zack, who were holding hands. Then, Mr. Moseby said, "Tomorrow, I will leave the operations to Carey, with Esteban and Arwin doing it too. They will now run the Boston Tipton from then on. I know it's sad for me, London and the Twins to leave the place with only happy memories in this hotel."

Zack said, "I wish we can…"

Then the hour has arrived for them to dance. The song playing during the time was "Whatever will be" by Vanessa Hudgens. As the song plays, Zack and Maddie danced to the sweet sad melody of the song. The song did go like this:

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

Chorus  
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze

Chorus

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Later on in the rooftop, Maddie and Zack were looking at the stars, and they found a shooting star. As they hold their hands, both Zack and Maddie wished that they will still be together when the right time has come for both of them.

Zack said, "Do you want to hear a song I learned?"

Maddie sniffed and said, "How does it sound?"

Zack said, "It sounds sad too, like this:" (the ending song of Juukou B-Fighter)

Kono daichi to kono midori to kono asahi to

Kono shizen wo kokoro kara ai shite iru no sa boku-ra

Kono jiyuu to kono jidai to kono rekishi to

Kono kurashi wo inochi kake mamoritai no sa

Chikyuu wa haha naru hoshi da kara

Kata wo tataku you ni

Taisetsu ni shitai

Kono yuuki to kono kibou to kono wakasa to

Sore ga areba boku-ra ni wa kowai mono nanka nai sa

Ano namida to ano fuan to ano nayami wa

Kiete shimau yuujou ga aikotoba da ne

Chikyuu wa chichi naru hoshi da kara

Koko de umareta koto wo

Hokori ni shiyou

Chikyuu ni ikite iru kagiri wa

Boku-ra ai no hadou

Kanjite iru no sa

Maddie shed a tear and said, "That's so… beautiful, Zack." Zack said, "It hurts… if I had to leave you."

Both Maddie and Zack danced to the sad song while the full moon was shining in the night and the song was playing in their minds.

Maddie and Zack shared a kiss as they hugged each other in the glittering night, their bodies warming each other.

As if it's the last time they will be together.

**Well, we're near the last chapter. We hope you be prepared the last chapter will be tearjerking, so prepare those tissues ladies. Leave reviews as well.**

**Songs: Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens and Earthly Love by Shinichi Ishihara**


	3. Goodbye can also mean Hello

**Last time, Zack and Maddie had their last dance together. But was that their last one? But there's more to come after that starry night.**

**The story goes on… but is prepared, this is the tear jerking ending! So prepare those tissues folks. You might cry at the ending!**

**Disclaimer: again, I don't own Suite life.**

Zack and Maddie then parted ways when it was now 12 midnight. But as was going back to his place, Maddie caught up and said, "Zack, if it's ok, I'll sleep in London's place. I just don't feel like going home…"

Zack said, "Oh well no problem. Just tell her before going to bed."

Maddie said, "Thanks Zack. I'll have to go now."

Zack went in and changed to his pajamas and slept. He slept with a sad heart, thinking it will be their last time together.

_Dream sequence_

Zack was busy cleaning up the lobby since Esteban was on leave. It was one cold early morning, probably on a snowy day. He decided to warm up for a while, getting hot chocolate for himself until he thought of Maddie, so he made one for her.

As he was to open the doors to the hotel, he noticed something shiny. He saw the bracelet he gave to Maddie; it was a special one that had mermaids on it. Then he felt a cold hand. Could it be…?

As he brushed the entire snow of the helpless person, he was shocked to see that the person who was helpless was none other than…

The one he loved. His dear, sweet Maddie! Zack shouted in anguish. Who could have done something as worst as this?

Maddie, who was bluish due to the cold, with only a nightgown on, was weak. Zack nursed her because he won't let her die. Maddie then weakly said, "Zack…" Zack said, "No it would be alright Maddie. Just stay here. Here, have my jacket, drink my hot chocolate, just don't leave me forever. I just want you to live."

Then, he remembered the times that she would always escape her abusive boyfriend, and she would escape limping, because her former boyfriend would beat her up. This time, he can't help to see his love just die… he must do everything to make her live.

As he goes back to her, she was still as weak as ever. But, she said these last words, "Zack, never… ever… miss me… I… love… you, Zack."

Then, she lost her life after she said those last words. She was dead. Zack cried after she died, and he shouted at her loss.

This woke up Zack, thinking it was a nightmare. Only to find out it was already morning.

"Zack, it's time to go! We can't be late!"

The call was his brother's. Well, he had no choice. As he packed his bags, took his last breakfast and bath at the Tipton, he felt so sorry for himself. He had to leave the place for it, a chance to study while traveling the world in a luxurious liner, something he just wished Maddie can be a part of. But it can't be.

As he went down, everyone was down to say goodbye to them, everyone but Maddie. He just thought, _Maddie, you don't want to see me anymore?_

They then boarded London's limousine and they headed for the port, after everyone on the Tipton hotel bade them goodbye, bon voyage, farewell, to the twins, Mr. Moseby and London Tipton.

However, as soon as they left, Maddie saw them leave. She was afraid that she can never see her again, so she dashed outside, and asked a cab to hurry up and follow them.

Maddie thought, _Zack, I'm coming. I don't want you to go without saying goodbye to me._

The foursome has arrived to the port where the S.S. Tipton is waiting. Every one of them was ready to board but Zack. Zack said, "I can't anymore turn back. Maddie won't come to say goodbye to me. It looks like it's the end of the road for me and Maddie." As the ship was ready to go, and Zack was about to board, he heard a shout.

"ZAAAACCCCKKKK!!"

It was the one who loved him all this time, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. She came when everything was lost.

Zack shouted out, "Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick! You came. And I thought you won't!"

Zack stepped out and everyone noticed it. Even the captain was forced to stop the ship for awhile. As they ran, they shouted their names. (yes, even in slow-motion)

"ZACK!!"

"MADDIE!!"

They hugged each other and after 10 seconds, and they cried. Maddie said, "and I thought I will never ever say goodbye to you!"

Zack said, "So am I! And I thought you'll never see me anymore!"

Maddie said, "I thought you would…"

Zack said, "I can never leave you to anyone else! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick!!"

Maddie replied, "AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH Zachary Martin!!"

At that point, they kissed each other, for this was their last kiss. Everyone shed tears, and they clapped their hands and also cheered. Cody and London just cried at the sight of it, since they will miss Maddie.

As this was happening, this song was playing.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

After that, Zack gave her a locket with his picture to remember him by. Zack said, "Promise me, I'll return for you. Promise me that you'll wait for me."

Maddie said, "And promise me, you'll never find someone else but me. Promise me that I'll catch up on you." Then she gave Zack a locket that has her picture to remember her by.

They said together, "Goodbye…" and their hands separate each other's hands, as Zack boarded the S.S. Tipton. Zack waved at Maddie, Maddie waved at Zack. This was their goodbye. Maddie cried and so did Zack, but their cries were of joy. As they said goodbye and as the ship sails away, Maddie sheds tears as the sun sets. She said, "Zack… I promise. I'll come back to you."

**THE END**

(Ending credits plays with scenes from A prom story and Not so suite 16 episodes, with the song "When you look me in the eyes" plays in the background)

**We hope you enjoyed this ending! Leave reviews!**

**Song: When you look me in the eyes (the version where an 11-12 year-Old Nick Jonas sings in) by the Jonas Brothers**


End file.
